sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Oblivious To Oblivion" (Private Roleplay with Brudikai) (Trisell)
Intro For whatever reason, Maxi had been sent to learn how to better control his abilities. Maybe some incident caused it. Maybe it was just advice from the Nigami Freedom Fighters in general. However, the means by which this came about? A strange little imp man. Axel, the leader, knew this strange imp, some strange reality-warping entity who claimed omnipotent knowledge of the "plot". Today this entity--Urd by name--claimed he knew where Maxi should travel to for proper training. It would be a foreign zone, and he was to return to the moment of his departure. The strange imp gave Maxi a warp ring of his own design, but explained that it would not return him until he had completed the timeline. He could however use it to skip further into the future of the zone he would travel to. His instruction was to find a group of people called "The Chisai". He was dropped off in the middle of an Orient forest, chilled but not snowing. There was a lake nearby and a village not far ahead of this. Participants/Characters ??? - Trisell - Host Maxi - Brudikai - Participant Start What happens next is up to you Maxi studied the wrap ring for a minute then started on his way towards the village. "That creature seemed sketchy but if Axel trusted him I shall as well. Ok first things first, get to civilization!" His pace quickened until he hit a full sprint. The village ahead was mostly carved from various rocks, quite lovely in fact. The inhabitants were mostly reptiles, ducks, and meerkats, but the occasional owl was also in view from time to time. It was very spread out, with large sections of open land between houses, but at least the shops and other businesses were more close together. Despite being a very Oriental area, the culture and people did not seem dominated by Asian influence. It seemed to be more of a blend of general areas. Maxi entered the village taking in the sights and sounds for a moment then headed over to a random shop. "Excuse me." "Yeeeeeessir!" A perky young teenager lizard girl greeted, waving her ponytails about behind the counter. She kept looking at an older lizard man in the corner of the shop instead of Maxi. "I'm kinda lost, do you mind telling me where I am?" Maxi said glacing around the shop for a moment. "Chozin Village," she informed. "Lost in what way?" "Chozin Village....Ok thats in the vault." Maxi tapped the side of his head. " I was told to look for a group of people known as the Chin Sore I think." Maxi butchered the name due to his lack of memory. "Chin Sore?" She rose an eyebrow, chuckling. "How you spell it?" "I think the guy I spoke spelled it C-h-i-s-a-i. Ya'know that doesn't spell chin sore at all. Gosh now I sound like an idiot!" Maxi stomped his foot on the ground and a small current of electricity went through his body. The girl blinked, immediately forgetting the spelling and now becoming entirely focused on the electricity. "So do you know of them?" Maxi asked. getting over his brief anger. "U-... How... how is it spelled again?" She half-attentatively asked. "C-h-i-s-a-i .-C- Chisai." Maxi tapped the side of his head once again to remember the name. "Oh! Them... Yeah... I guess that's what everyone comes here for," She gave a weak sort of chuckle. "Their temple is across the lake. You have to walk over the bridge and keep walking. No other way there." "Thanks you, oh by the way I'm Maxi nice to meet ya!" Maxi said waving as he turned and ran off. "I'm-... Bye," Maxi was soon back at the lake bridge where he heard a sudden splash underneath. Maxi stopped. " Please be a fish so I can eat it." Maxi bent over the side of the bridge. "Helllooooooo? Fishy fishy!" "Funny..." A grumble replied back. From the water rose a black meerkat with blue tips. He was young, probably in his mid-teen years, with a somewhat long torso. "Sweet Freya protect me!" Maxi screamed falling onto his butt. He formed an ball of lighting just in case the new face attacked. The meerkat just slowly blinked at Maxi with a rather tired irritated expression: the slight blue glow of his eyes gleeming along his eyelids. "Really?" "Wha?" Maxi said calming down a bit but not letting go of the ball. The meerkat sighed before trotting out of the water to the shore. Maxi got up and started fixing his clothes. "What were you doing down there?" "I was dropped here..." He replied. "Punishment." "Punishment? What did you do to get thrown under a bridge?" Maxi said finally getting rid of the lighting ball. The meerkat just groaned out a deflective “What is it you want, stranger?” "I honestly don't know, I was told to go to a temple, I guess this Chisai is there." Maxi said. "Yeah, I thought you'd be one of those kinds... Alright, well I need a 'good deed' to 'redeem' anyway, so..." he walked around till he was back on the bridge. "Guess I'm your guide now." "sure I guess. I'm Maxi whats yours?" He extended a hand for a handshake. The meerkat was reluctant, but with a long sigh, he shook Maxi's hand. "My name is Noctis..." "SO "guide" Do you know of this Chisai?" Maxi asked. "I... yes," He spoke plainly. As they walked across the bridge completely, they found that the pathway ahead was... straightening, flattening to a white road. Maxi followed at a normal pace. "Well, share what you know. "Why are you looking for them?" "I was told that they would train me." "What's your motivation?" The trees and hills started to fade. "Revenge? Being the best fighter?" "To be great hero like my mentor Axel Kiowa. To bring justice to those who cry out for it. Hey whats happening to the...... everything?" "Stay calm, it's not dangerous," Noctis assured. They started to see some white and blue pillars grow upward ahead of them, the ground crumbling away behind them. " How is this even happening?" "The Aethair," Noctis named. "Think of it as a mirror world of the real world, placed in its separate dimension." The pillars began spreading until a large temple of white was completed, glowing blue water surrounding it: passing past Maxi and Noctis's feet and over the cliff that formed behind them, which stopped eventually about a 1/4 mile from the temple. Maxi didn't say anything he just took in the sight with a small chuckle. “Alright, wait here,” Noctis held up his hand before walking inside. "Okie Dokie Loki" Maxi replied. About a half-minute later, Noctis walked back out, accompanied by a tall male wolf of grey and white shades, wearing a robe. Maxi just continued to stand there looking around at the environment. "You are the one who seeks us? Maxi?" The wolf addressed, Noctis remaining silent. "Yes I am sir." Maxi said trying his best not to sound nervous. "You seek to become a Chisai?" "I wish for training but if that is what it takes, yes." "That is not so easily decided. To enter our training, you must have our approval, and to do that we must look into your core." "My core? Like my heart?"' "Your soul." "Oooooh. SO how does that work?" "We will see what you can do and decide if this knowledge suits you," He motioned for Maxi to follow before walking into the temple. Maxi followed without hesitation. "If you'll allow me good sir, might I ask a few questions?" "Ask," He permitted as they reached the dim blue interior of the temple: the walls humming low in the mostly-empty room. "For my first question, am I on Mobius? Second, What is a chisai, are you heroes too? And third, how was that whole changing scenery thing created, cuz it was both frighting and cool. "You are on a''' Mobius, yes. We are keepers of stability for the universal cores. The change was done through entry into our Aethair." "Cooooool!" Maxi looked around. "So if I become a Chisai I can help stabilize universal cores?" "'''If you do, yes... But this is not a place for those who want the quick and easy. From you I sense... determination. Pure for the moment, but what say if you were to be rejected? After years of our training." "If I do get rejected hm? Well I'll be honest I'll be bummed, but that doesn't mean i'll stay that way. I think Ill be more useful on Nimagi anyway. This universe stuff is more of my teacher's deal." "Describe your teacher." " Where do I begin.." Maxi looked at his feet then looked up as he found the right words. " He's the greatest hero I know, constantly fighting to protect the peace of the Mobius I'm from. His name is Axel Kiowa, a hedgehog that...... is veeeeeery... energetic. Sometimes too energetic. But thanks to that energy he did save the Cross Roads three times. Sorry I'm getting off track. My teacher is kind hearted goof ball who trains his butt off to keep his Mobius safe." Maxi finished. "... Noctis," The wolf addressed, turning to the meerkat. "You wish to repair your reputation. You will-" "I figured," Noctis nodded, which was responded to by a stern stare for his interruption. "Sit," The wolf gestured as he sat as well. Maxi did as he was told without a word. "We will determine how much... time this will take. Be assured no harm will come," The wolf extended out his arm. Maxi began to feel a slow rippling in his chest. "WhaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Maxi thought to himself as he felt it. There was a burst, and suddenly, Maxi saw a glowing blue orb of energy floating in front of him. Depending on how... stable his spirit was, or personality as it were, it may have some small sparks of purple about it. "Is that my soul?" Maxi asked. "What would happen if I touch it?" "You would feel a sensation of all your memories at once." "There are some memories in elementary school that I wish would be deleted: Maxi said stopping himself from touching the orb. "How long would this take? "Concentration is key," The wolf informed before returning the core to Maxi's body. "Luckily, your core is mostly untainted." "Thats good, wait mostly?" Maxi huffed. I need to do more good deeds then." "That's not... how it works," Noctis sighed, clutching his face. The wolf raised his hand for Noctis to calm himself before turning back to Maxi. "What abilities do you posses?" "Lighting magic and slight Mantra manipulation." Maxi answered. "Demonstrate," The wolf stood up, stepping back. "Ok then.? Maxi closed his eyes and a a bolt of lighting struck him. The bolt transformed him. His white hair was swapped with a spiky bright yellow aswell as his fur. He also gained a red mask and camo pants "I am the light that shines in the darkness. I am the golden gate, MAXIMUM THUNDER!" Maxi exclaimed his motto. Electricity flowing around his body. "This is my lighting magic and for mantra manipulation I am still a beginner so I don't have good control over it." "You physically transform?" The wolf asked. "Like one of those super hero types," Noctis noted. "Yep like I said before I'm going to be the best super hero ever, like my teacher!" "Where does this source come from?" The wolf asked. "My lighting magic comes from a source called the Omega Star in my universe. But Mantra comes from inside me. Axel says that Mantra is the life force of all beings he didn't say if it reaches out to other dimensional clusters but maybe just maybe it does. Oh I'm rambling again. Mantrra is a inner energy source that makes up the life of my Mobius." He replied. "Your teacher spoke accurately," The wolf nodded. "What you call 'Mantra'... What many do, we call the Core. What I brought out from your body is the inner energy of your life force." "My Mantra...." Maxi said to himself. "SO can you guys use it was a weapon like Axel has been teaching me?" "Not a weapon, but a tool," The wolf sternly clarified. "If you only think of it as a weapon, then you limit yourself. A weapon is useful, but a tool is infinite. Your connection with lightning is fortunate. It is one of the most common traits and easily-adapted abilities to the core. However, you will need to be able to separate your world's magic from your elemental power and core to full unlock your Coreplex." The wolf extended his hand out: a ripple in the space next to it extending like water in the air, transparent. It stretched to a square of five feet. "Project your power here." Maxi did as he was told charging his lighting magic then unleashing it onto the space. "So what you mean is to forget about my lightning magic and focus onto my mantra?" Maxi turned back into his non super hero persona. "Lightning is an element. Magic is a director. Unlike the element, it has rules that may conflict with others. If you can project your element with your mantra, you can utilize the magic freely. Users of magic, chaos, and other powers, can have issues balancing the powers as they conflict. Your core allows you to better hold them all." "Push harder," Noctis suggested. "I'm giving it all I got!" Maxi said "My magic comes from the Omega Star, would it replenish what I lost?" "If you rely on that power source, you cannot fully depend on it," The wolf instructed. "Your core is with you always." "Shouldn't we just switch his source to that for a bit then?" Noctis suggested. The wolf once again looked sternly at the meerkat speaking without turn, but his gaze showed he was considering the idea. With a small "mm..." he nodded, turning to Maxi. "Alright, you can stop." Maxi stopped and looked at his hands. lightning surged around them. " Switch my power source?" "It will start small, but it will grow." "How though?" The wolf gestured to the walls: a green tint forming around them as the room darkened a bit. Maxi would feel the magic start to drain out from his system. "I hate this feeling." Maxi said as his hands shook due to being drained. "Think of it like being in a robot suit, and then being pulled out of the suit and having to work out to get as strong as the suit," Noctis mentioned. "Alright then." Maxi stopped looking at his trembling hands. "Ok whats next?" "Let's see what your output is now," The wolf instructed, flexing the spacial construct again. "So you want me use my lighting magic.... but without the help of the Omega Star?" "Imagine yourself as someone who has never smelled something before. When you do for the first time, it's a sensation you would never have been able to imagine. Transfering your power from an alternate source to your own stamina is a similar situation." "Alright." Maxi said nodding his head. "By the way I've been here for what seems like hours and I'm starting to get hungry." "It's been literally seven minutes since I met you," Noctis retorted. The wolf raised a hand before bickering could start. "We will eat after this demonstration." "I said it seems like hours." Maxi mumbled to himself. "We await," The wolf prompted. Maxi focused but was only able to produce a small spark a finger length outward. The wolf nodded. "As you train, you will be able to produce more. Your training with your 'mantra' as you call it will help you speed the process." Maxi nodded his head enthusiastically but stayed silent. "Hm... Well this should suffice for now," The wolf nodded. "You may call me the Elxior. Noctis will bring you through the grounds and direct you to food." "Nice to meet you Elxior, can't remember if I introduced myself to you so I'll say my name just in case. I'm Maxi Harris Ashton, and that lighting transformation is known as Maximum Thunder........ which is currently locked off from me until I learn better control of Mantra." "Once you exit this room, the blocking will subside," the Elxior informed. "I suggest exclusively training in that form, however." "Alright, ready?" Noctis prompted. Category:Roleplays